


【多多泷】手指

by fanan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanan/pseuds/fanan
Summary: 泷泽政道喜欢手指。各种意义上的喜欢。
Relationships: tatara/takizawa seiduo
Kudos: 2





	【多多泷】手指

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜脑洞，觉得泷泽吃手指很色就写了  
> 不喜勿入哦，第一次用ao3不太会用，tag什么的完全搞不懂啊

泷泽政道喜欢手指。  
各种意义上的喜欢。  
记得每次进食，手上的鲜红或是黑红的颜色总有神奇的吸引力，忍不住将残留的血液舔舐干净。又或者是食物为手时，总是喜欢啃咬指骨，吃起来像是巧克力棒一样酥脆。  
除了多多良偶尔来看他并且多带些食物来时，很少吃饱过。他衣袖的血迹随着时间推移变暗，暗红在白色的衣服上尤其扎眼，  
多多良等待着泷泽，等着他把食物吃完。有时候看着这个家伙狼吞虎咽的进食也蛮有趣的。  
“让我猜猜，是肝脏吗？”  
“嗯，嗅觉越来越灵敏了。”  
意犹未尽的泷泽忽然抓住多多良的手腕，他的手上有血，很多血。对方疑惑的皱眉，惊讶的看着泷泽慢慢舔自己的手。从指尖到指缝，轻咬凸出的指关节和细长的手指。  
“你在干什么，泷泽政道。”  
“你不觉得血尝起来很甜吗。”  
含住食指，贪婪的吸吮。骨节分明，有些硌硬，但指腹的肉却很饱满。上面的血液顺着喉头往下流去，多多良只觉得自己的食指被温暖包裹住，这种触感很奇妙，像是把手指插进大脑搅动脑浆的黏腻感。恶趣味撬开嘴，加入第二根手指，嘴里蔓延的血腥味甜到齁鼻。搅动出水声，发出含糊不清的呜咽，压着舌根，反射性干呕收紧喉头。眼泪滑下脸颊，滴在水泥地上。  
感觉像窒息一样。  
抽出时湿漉漉，混着血液和唾液。淡红的的色泽夹杂带状的血丝，牵引出一条细长的水线。  
泷泽政道抬起头和多多良对视，高大的喰种眼里满是戏谑。  
“吃干净点。“


End file.
